In tunnels and buildings, safety installations are known in which either flat cables are electrically connected to flat cables or flat cables are electrically connected to round cables via cable clamps or the like, for example to form a through line or an extended branch line. In addition, in such installations it is known to provide cable end pieces, for example at the end of through lines.
According to the DIN 410212 standard for functional integrity of electrical line systems, these systems must be designed in such a way that the safety-related installations and devices remain functional for a sufficient period of time in the event of fire. Retention of functionality must be met under functional integrity class E90 or E30, according to which functional integrity is ensured for 90 or 30 minutes, respectively.
The publication EP 875 958 relates to a cylindrical spacer made of ceramic, into which pressed-together conductor pairs are inserted. The electrical connection between the conductor pairs is established by metallic cable couplers into which cable bundles are inserted from both sides, which are then pressed together by crimping the couplers. A heat shrink tube which in the shrunken state rests against the spacer or against the inserted cable ends is pushed over the entire assembly.